Happy Birthday, Elsa!
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Modern!AU Elsa's birthday is coming up so Anna decides to throw a surprise party for her. Only problem is that Elsa didn't want a party to begin with so will the party be cancelled or will it proceed as planned? Kristoff makes a cameo appearance.


**AN: I'm back again with another story. It's a Modern!AU but Anna and Elsa are sisters here. This story shows what happens when a No Party request goes unheeded. Again, Frozen is not owned by me.**

Anna was excited. Why was she excited? Elsa's birthday was coming up, which meant they could have a birthday party for her, right? Wrong! Because when Anna had pitched the idea of having a party for Elsa to the guest of honor herself, she was insisent that there would be no party. "Elsa, you haven't had a proper birthday party since you were 16!" Anna had said.

"Anna, that's because I grew up!" Elsa said, a little harsher than what she intended but she was right in all retrospects. When their parents died, Elsa had to grow up a lot quicker than she intended in order to be an effective guardian for Anna. Nevertheless, Anna had already made up her mind. Regardless of what Elsa had said, Anna was gonna give her that birthday party, one that was long overdue, according to her. Elsa was never really a social butterfly but when you're a social butterfly like Anna was, some "No"s can typically go out the window.

"What's this?" Kristoff asked, looking at the slip of paper Anna had given him at school.

"It's an invitation to Elsa's party!" Anna said.

"But you had said she didn't want a birthday party!" Kristoff stated.

"She's just being a stinker, she wants one, she just won't admit it", Anna replied back. Kristoff groaned but conceded anyway. The way Anna went about it with the invitations was she invited mostly people who knew Elsa and her own friends which was the easy part. The tricky part was trying to plan it in secret as Elsa was a LOT more perceptive than Anna was and thus it would be easy for her to deduce what she was trying to do but Anna hoped that she wouldn't and thus, it would be easy to get it together quickly before Elsa could suspect anything.

Fortunately, everything went without a hitch for the most part, although Anna nearly blew her cover when Elsa noticed some ribbons on the table. "Anna?" she called.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna answered back.

"What are those ribbons on the table for?"

"Uh", Anna tried to come up with an answer convincing enough for Elsa to let the issue go. "A wedding! That's it!"

"Oh, okay", Elsa said and dropped the issue but the question still remained as to the sudden wedding issue. Nevertheless, she put it out of her head and went about her daily schedule, not hearing Anna's sigh of relief in the process, which allowed Anna to finish planning and decorating for the party unhindered. The party itself would be held on Saturday.

Saturday itself had arrived and luckily for Anna, Elsa had things to do in the morning. The invitations that were sent out said that all guests were to be at the house by 11:00am and Elsa herself would be in between 12:30pm and 1:00pm. The guests themselves promptly showed up at 11:00am although some showed up at 11:15am or 11:30am but it was in the mainframe Anna was shooting for. Everyone arrived, dropping their gifts for Elsa off somewhere, and just mingled with Anna, not really doing anything noteworthy of the fact. A hour had passed and Anna was looking out the window and noticed Elsa's car pulling into the driveway. "She's here!" she said excitedly.

"Should we hide and surprise her?" one of the guests asked.

"Yes, we should", Anna agreed and proceeded to motion for the guests to hide in various places around the house so Elsa couldn't see them as she walked in the door. The problem there was one of the guests hid in a spot that was too obvious that Elsa spotted him, instantly put two and two together, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out from his spot.

"Come on out, you guys", she said in the process. Defeated, Anna and the guests emerged from their hiding spots.

"Uh, Happy Birthday, Elsa," they said as they emerged. However, Elsa wasn't through with them just yet. She had everyone line up so she could pinpoint who the mastermind was, even though she already knew who it was.

"Anybody wanna tell me who planned this party?" Elsa asked, arms crossed. Two of the guests stepped forward.

"You two were the masterminds?" Elsa asked. The two guests nodded. "Step back", she motioned. The guests conceded and rejoined the line as Elsa stood behind them. Running her hand over their heads, she walked behind them until she came to the culprit: Anna. "There's drinks and food in the fridge. Just don't clear it out. I need some time alone with my sister", Elsa said, before steering Anna anyway from the guests and into their shared bedroom and locking the door behind them.

"You have a LOT of nerve for humilating me in front of my friends like that!" Anna said, accusingly.

"Well, YOU have a lot of nerve for going behind my back and planning this surprise party when I expictly said I didn't want one! Did you think I was stupid?!" Elsa said, surprising Anna.

"You already knew, didn't you?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"I figured something was up when I noticed the ribbons on the table when I got back. Why I didn't confront you then and there was because I knew how excited you were about my birthday and all but Anna, was this party actually for me or more for yourself?" Elsa asked. Anna actually hadn't thought of it that way. While it was TRUE that it was for Elsa, hence why she had everyone bring gifts for her because it was her birthday and all, but there was a little personal motivation for it as well. Anna, being more social than Elsa, wanted actual people there to mingle with for Elsa's birthday instead of just Elsa herself and plus, she wanted Elsa to open up more with others. Surely, Elsa could see that.

"Well, It was actually a little bit of both. Elsa, the thing is it's not healthy to reserve yourself all the time. You have to get out and socialize instead of just me or your workmates", Anna explained.

"That's true but it still doesn't change the fact you disobeyed my wishes", Elsa said and left the room. However, once she left the room, she started to have some second thoughts about the party and began to realize that maybe she was wrong about her aversion to having one. While Anna DID disobey her by going through with the party anyway when she explictly said not to, she also had a point: Elsa needed to just let people in instead of a select few. "Anna", she said, coming back in. "You were right, the party's on", she said before donning a birthday hat.

"Happy Birthday, Elsa!" Anna and the guests said happily as Elsa was escorted out of their room to the party.

 **AN: That's It! That's It! Originally, this was to be a Canon!AU where they weren't related but I struggled to find the soul in that. Also, I tried not to make this TOO cliché as there are several plots in shows that use this. R &R!**


End file.
